Red Earth
by AkatsukiSnowwball
Summary: Hey guys, so this my very first fic, I hope you like it. 'Batman has a brother and a niece? Why did his niece suddenly attack us for no apparent reason? Who is she and why is she so defensive when it comes to a guy named 'Hei' ? The pairings will be SuperboyxMissMartian, AqualadxOC, and ArtemisxKidFlash
1. Chapter One

**AN: Hey, everyone! So this is my first story, you are welcomed to leave criticism, reviews, and flames (: I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I do not the Justice League.**

* * *

**Red Earth**  
**_Chapter One_**

* * *

"Hey!" I shout at some idiot who came crashing into me, literally out of nowhere. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I stand up and face a buff guy with a black shirt that held the Superman logo. It was one of those Justice League sidekicks. I look around my beautiful garden and find most of it destroyed. I clench my fists and glare at the guy viciously.

"You will pay for destroying my property," I state coldly and walk over to him. He seemed a bit dazed but that did not matter to me. All of those hours I spent in my garden were now wasted. Thrown out the window.

The sidekick seems to snap out of his daze and quickly stands up. He stares at me for a few seconds before saying, "I'm sorry but you need to evacuate, this area is not safe."

The guy then begins jogging away. I clench my fist and a wall of hard, thick, earth appears before him making him crash straight into it.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I ask as a huge red android decides to crash into my garden and utterly destroy everything! I clench my fists and teeth as earth encompasses the metalloid and the sidekick. I make the sidekicks earth stronger than steel, I was positive he was the one with superhuman strength. "You two _**will**_ fix my garden!"

I had worked tirelessly on my garden for months! How could it be so easily ruined? Four other sidekicks enter the scene and are immediately enveloped in earth.

"Just who do you people think you are?" I ask coldly in boiling anger. "Do you think you have any rights coming here and destroying my home?"

"We are the Justice League's Team and we have no time for this!" A really young kid with tinted sunglasses states dryly. "Megan, do something!"

The 'Team' turns to the green Martian. "I-I can't read her mind!"

"Has anyone told that going into someone's head is a major privacy intrusion on Earth?" I ask in a wry tone. "Although I don't think you would know that, would you now?"

The Martian gets a guilty look on her face. It seemed as though she had this conversation before.

"We do not want to harm you," the dark-skinned sidekick with golden eyes tells me calmly. "We are sorry that we have destroyed your home."

"You children have toyed around enough!" The android shouts in rage.

I crush it with a wall of hard earth without a second thought; it wasn't even human to begin with. The sidekicks gape at me in horror, disgust and shock. I roll my eyes skyward and remove the earth wall to reveal the crushed red android with a very human-well as much as an android can look human while crushed into a tiny million pieces-looking android coming out of it.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind!" The Martian states with wide eyes, she turns to me. "How did you know?"

I shrug. "Which one of you idiots is going to clean this up and replant my garden?" I ask clenching my fist. "None of you will be leaving while my place is still like this. Do you five have any idea of who _I_ am? I can have you stripped from being heroes and tossed into jail for the rest of your pathetic lives."

"Well then," the scrawny kid says while glaring at me. "Who _are_ you?"

"Alcina Terah, the sole heir to the Terah industries." I say and begin walking into my house. "I expect my garden to be as it was in twenty four hours. If you leave my garden like this I will personally hunt you down, you five have no idea of what I can do."

Once I'm in my doorstep I snap my fingers and release the sidekicks.

"Wait a sec, you don't really expect us to-"

I cut him off by slamming my door closed, as well as answering his question.

* * *

I stare at my clock anxiously, five more minutes until the twenty four hours were up. I would personally hunt the sidekicks down if they had left my garden in shambles.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

It was as if the clock was mocking me. I couldn't take it anymore! I stroll out of my house to find three passed out sidekicks. The only ones awake were the Martian and the dark-skinned guy and they seemed to be having a lively conversation. The earth on my garden was in its perfect shape and a few flowers were sprouting, but that was not enough. That was nowhere close to how I had it. I grit my teeth and stomp my foot, blooming flowers and trees appear where I had them.

"You have failed to do as I asked," I state coldly startling the two sidekicks; also awakening the sidekick with the Superman shirt, I'm pretty sure he was a kryptonian. "You will now pay the price."

I snap my fingers and send the two sleeping sidekicks ten feet in the air. They both awaken just in time to roll out the impact of landing on the especially hard ground.

"We can just defeat you and take you in for assault," the young kid with sunglasses growls out. "It's not like you're nothing more than a spoiled child with slight control over the earth. "

"It's not like you can defeat me," I say with a cold, sly smirk. "And FYI I am anything but a spoiled brat." Vines shoot out of the ground and snake themselves around the young kid's feet. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I was multi-talented?"

"Just what the hell are you?"

"Me?" I ask rhetorically. "I am a mere successful lab experiment, created for nothing but power. You wouldn't understand that as the Leagues little pet sidekicks, would you?"

"I will have no mercy on you!" The child shouts and lunges at me while throwing exploding spheres at me. I easily dodge his attacks with a few flips and land across from him.

"You are no match for me," I say and stare at him straight in the eye. "None of you are any match for me. You should go home and get ready to face my lawyer."

"Robin, no!" The dark-skinned guy shouts in a futile attempt to stop his teammate.

Robin lunges at me. "I really don't feel like toying with you sidekicks," I say while dodging and blocking Robin's attacks. He must be Batman's sidekick. I decide to take an offensive attack and destroy the little Robin's ego.

I land a hard kick on his side and kick his gut. I roundhouse kick his unwounded side and finish him with a hard kick over his head. I turn to the four wide-eyed sidekicks. "Who is next?"

The four sidekicks take defensive positions. If that is what they wanted, they would be crushed. A circle of fire forms around the Martian rendering her useless. I knock the speedster into the air with my wind as the leftover sidekicks lunge at me. I dodge the kryptonian's attack by sliding under him and roll to the right as the dark-skinned sidekick slams his weapon hard on the spot where I had been a few seconds before. I quickly stand up I slam my foot down hard on the dark-skinned guy's side and dodge the kryptonian's attack once more.

"Aqualad, stay behind me," the kryptonian orders, his eyes never leaving me as his teammate Aqualad slowly stands up.

The kryptonian lunges at me again but this time I drop on my back and kick him off into the air-probably in the direction of my house-using his momentum against him. I do a hand stand and jump away as Aqualad attacks me with his blue weapons, wait a minute, was that water?

I smirk and extract the water from his weapon and my flowers. I envelop him in a sphere of fast moving water. I hear a loud crash behind me and turn to find half of my house utterly destroyed.

"Wow," I state monotonously. "Are you after my house too? Too bad for you I never really liked it."

I hear a loud shout as the kryptonian jumps at me. I take a few steps back as he lands hard on front of me. I quickly raise my leg and kick down on his shoulder; successfully dislocating it and I pick up a green mineral off the ground that was wrapped in a green vine in a form of a long necklace. "Here," I say as I put it on him, completely draining him of his powers. "Doesn't that look wonderful on you?"

Well, that was that.

I take a quick step to the right and dodge Batman's attack.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can dodge my attacks without even seeing me," Batman tells me as he throws a fast punch at me. I easily dodge his attack and take another step to the right. "Let them down."

"I have 360 vision," I say solemnly. Hah, yeah right. I drop Aqualad and the speedster, remove the flames from around the Martian and rip off the Kryptonite from the Kryptonian. I drop the Kryptonite on the floor and let it sink far, far underground. "Happy? I was only toying with them."

Robin slowly stands up and I'm guessing his eyes widen as he spots Batman. "B-Batman, what are you doing here?"

"You five have been missing for over twenty four hours." Batman states monotonously. "What is the reason for that?"

"I made them fix my garden after they completely destroyed it," I say while dodging a fast roundhouse kick. "They did not do nearly enough so I fixed it myself and sent them home. But 'Robin' thought he could take me in for 'assault' and attacked me. I was merely defending myself from their attacks."

"That sounds like you," Batman says and turns to the sidekicks as they all stand up around each other. "I see you have met my niece Alcina, you should do as she says before you anger her."

I snort. "I don't want them here any longer," I say as I step hard on the ground. My garden returns to its beautiful form. "I have once again fixed it myself. Get the hell off my property. _All_ of you."

"Why don't you join the Team?" Batman asks. "You have great potential."

"I am not interested in being anyone's pet, thank you very much."

"Why don't we make a deal?" Batman asks me. "We'll have a fight, if I win you join the Team but if you win I'll make your father let you see Hei for a whole week."

"You do realize that I have the greatest advantage?"

"That is why you will be blindfolded."

"I don't need my eyesight to see," I smirk. "Get ready to talk to my father, uncle. Tell your sidekicks to get out of the way."

"We are not sidekicks!"

"Whatever. Pets."

"Quit toying with them," Batman tells me as he wraps a blindfold around my eyes. "They are no longer sidekicks and they are not pets."

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting and say that the first person who touches any of my flowers loses?" I ask. "Or are you scared of losing to your own niece?"

"Fine but you can't use your powers."

"If I can't use my powers then you can't use your toys."

"Fine. The Team will be the judges."

I shrug and take a defensive stance as Batman crouches ever so slightly.

This didn't feel right, but I had to see Hei. I would do anything to see him once again. I easily dodge Batman's attacks while missing my flowers by a foot.

"Do you really want to see Hei so bad you would fight against me and risk joining the Team?"

"You sure do know how to get to me, don't you?" I ask and send a very solid kick to his head that he blocks. I do a few flips and land away from him, barely missing a daisy. "How do you even know about him? I am one hundred percent sure my father did not tell you."

"I have my ways," Batman tells me. "I also know why you can never see him again. I wonder if H-"

"Shut up!" I growl completely losing my cool. I lunge at him and land a few solid hits before regaining my cool. I do a few flips and land around ten feet away from Batman. "Don't you dare say his name again. Actually don't you dare to even _think_ about him because I _will_ not hold back."

I take a step forward missing a tulip by an inch. I smirk and let out a cold laugh. "You almost had me there," I say and walk around Batman's trap. "I can't believe you fooled me so easily. You don't even have the slightest clue of who Hei is, do you?"

I pick up my ringing phone as Batman lunges at me. "Hello?" I say as I dodge Batman's kicks and punches.

"Alcina I want you home this instant!" My father shouts so loud I'm pretty sure everyone heard him.

"I am home," I say monotonously. "I'm in my garden with Uncle Bruce."

"Do you know who just called?!"

"I just said I am in my garden."

"It was _Hei_ and do you know what he wanted?!"

I stop dead in my tracks and barely dodge Batman's swift kick. "H-He called?"

"He said he wanted to _talk_ with _you_! That little imbecile had the guts to call and demand to talk with you!"

I completely stop dead in my tracks. "A-Are you sure it was him?"

"I would recognize that evil voice of his anywhere!"

I block Batman's kick and hit him with one of my own sending him flying a few feet away from me. I do a single hand cartwheel and put more distance between us.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" I ask suspiciously.

"I told him that you two would never see each other again even if it killed me. That is a promise and it goes to you too. You will never see Hei _**ever**_ again!"

"You know what?" I ask. "Maybe I should kill you, that way I would see him whenever the hell I wanted. Maybe it would be for the best if you died, _father_."

"Don't you dare threaten me Alcina." My father growls at me coldly. "You will regret it."

"That is not a threat. It is a warning but you can also take it as a promise."

I throw my phone as hard as I can away from me and completely forget that I was fighting Batman. Who lands a hard kick on my side making me do a cartwheel on top of a flower to avoid falling on three tulips. Well damn.

"That was completely uncalled for!" I growl out. "Did you not see I was trying to have a conversation with your stupid brother?"

"I won fair and square; I attacked you _after_ you flung your phone away."

"Whatever." I say coldly, and then it hits me. I turn and face Batman. "Hey uncle," I ask sweetly. "Can you get Hei's phone number for me? He called the main Terah estate not too long ago. If you do I will join your little team of pets without a complaint. I'll be your best pet prodigy."

"I will try but no promises."

"That's enough for me, but you have to really try."

"Yeah, ok, now let us go with your new teammates."

I follow Batman to where the sidekicks were standing. Robin was staring at me and Batman with a cold calculating look.

"Team this is your new teammate, Alcina Terah. She will be a great asset to the team and she _will_ cooperate with you."

I send a mental shockwave to the Martian. She then screams in pain. "Stay the hell out of my head," I growl out and stalk towards her. "Because if you don't you might piss me off and then your head will go…boom."

"Alcina."

"Yeah, whatever." I say coolly. "It won't happen again as long as she doesn't try to invade my privacy."

"Batman, are you sure this isn't a mistake?" Robin asks his mentor. "Yes, she is powerful but she is…"

"Like a ticking bomb," I finish for Robin. "Tick, tock. Say one wrong thing and I might explode on your face."

"I am sure," Batman states. "She will not hurt anyone as long as she still wants what she asked for."

I look down and clench my fist. "Yeah, whatever. I'll cooperate as long as none of them piss me off."

"Anyway, Alcina," Batman tells me. "Your new teammates are Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash. I trust you five will get her settled in."

Robin nods as Batman disappears. Robin turns to me. "Just because Batman trusts you does not mean that we do."

"To be frank, I really don't care," I state coldly. "I'm only going to hang around until I get what I want."

Robin turns to Miss Martian. "Let's go home."

Miss Martian nods and a red ship appears and lands on my garden. Oh, well. Everyone follows the Martian into her ship; I, being the last person to enter. The ship wasn't made of metal, I felt half blind.

"Your ship," I say. "What is it made of?"

"It is organic," Miss Martian tells me as I take the only empty seat next to Aqualad. "She seems to like you. Are you Martian?"

"I am lots of things; maybe that is what confused your ship into believing I was Martian."

"Welcome to the Team Alcina, my name is Kaldur'ahm but my friends call me Kaldur."

"Hello, Kaldur'ahm. Why do you not consider me the enemy like Robin does? I did put you in a bubble of fast moving water without knowing that you were an Atlantean," I say. "You have every reason to hate me, so why don't you?"

"Because I would rather have you as an ally instead of an enemy, you would be a catastrophic nemesis," Aqualad tells me. "Robin is just uneasy about you."

"Robin is only uneasy about me because I beat him in a fight, or is it because he knows about me." I look at Aqualad. "Why aren't you uneasy about me? I did beat you and your teammates in a fight, this Martian ship _likes_ me, Miss Martian cannot read my mind, are those not reasons enough? I bet you just are great at controlling your emotions."

"I am great at controlling my emotions, but you do not seem to be the type of person that engages in combat for any unreasonable reason."

"Destroying my garden was a pretty unreasonable reason, since I can make it reappear in seconds."

"But it was like your home wasn't it?" Aqualad asks me. "You cared more about your garden than your own house."

I shrug in response. "I don't believe I have a home but my garden was like my own little sacred place."

"Tell me, what is the extent of your powers?"

"Way above your imagination," I say with a bit of a sarcastic snort. "The only thing I'll tell you is that whatever you think the extent of my powers is, it is way, way, beyond it."

"Who is 'Hei'?"

"None of your business," I say coldly after pausing for a few seconds. "You wouldn't understand," I add with a sigh. "No one does, and I'm pretty sure no one ever will."

After the ship lands, I immediately get up and follow the others out. I had said enough. I quietly follow my 'teammates' into their secret clubhouse. After a few minutes of walking I find myself with the others and Red Tornado around a table with all of the android parts.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad tell Red Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Miss Martian asks Red Tornado.

"No, this was your battle, I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor you should solve mine for me.

"But if you're in danger," Miss Martian begins to say.

"Consider this matter closed," Red Tornado states and begins walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash," Kid Flash says. "They would've all jumped in to fix things."

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude, harsh." Kid Flash tells Robin.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado adds. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Aha, right." Robin says a bit awkwardly. "Sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful."

"Speedy was so wrong," Kid Flash tells Robin. "This team thing..."

"Might just work out," Robin finishes.

Aqualad walks over to me. "Come on," he tells me. "I'll show you around and take you to your room."

"Yeah, sure." I say and follow Aqualad.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter (: Please leave a review if you can! I'll give you cyber cookies! lol :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Hey guys! I want to thank Carnissal, and bluepenquin1998 for their review! :D This chapter is for both of you, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Earth**  
_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"Isla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug, sold from the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity. But all shipments have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will, but the plan is two drop-zones."

We were currently going over our 'covert recon mission' in the mission room. Which I found pretty boring, but maybe it was all just the fact that I hated when people told me what to do.

"So who's in charge," Robin asks Batman as Red Tornado walks up to Batman.

Batman and Red Tornado share a look before addressing us. "Work that out between you," Batman states simply.

Robin nods, a smile dancing on his lips.

I roll my eyes skyward as we head for Miss Martian's bio-ship.

* * *

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian says suddenly, startling me out of my daydream.

"Drop-zone A in thirty," Miss Martian says after a few minutes of silence. Aqualad stands up as a circle opens in the ship a few inches away from his feet. Aqualad turns his suit into stealth-mode.

"Ready."

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian states. Aqualad jumps out of the bio-ship after a few more seconds.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," I hear Aqualad say into our ear coms as we begin flying over a dense forest. "Data is now on a continuous loop, move in."

"Drop-zone B," Miss Martian says as we all stand up.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asks Miss Martian as his suit goes in stealth-mode.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian says as her own organic clothing turns black and red in her own type camouflage mode.

"Ah, that works too." Kid Flash says a bit surprised, but he shrugs it off and turns to Superboy. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights," Superboy replies crossing his arms. "No offense."

"It totally works for you," Miss Martian says with goo-goo eyes before realizing what she was saying. "In that you can totally do good work on those clothes."

Superboy turns and gives her a blank stare before turning away. Miss Martian puts the hood off her cape on in embarrassment and goes in camouflage mode as her ship becomes still. It was the drop-zone. I found it a bit weird how Superboy seemed to completely despise the Martian, maybe he was the one she had the conversation about privacy with.

Miss Martian, Robin, and Kid Flash jump off with the lines from the ship. Superboy then jumps off creating a cloud of smoke, and a crater on the ground. I jump off after counting to five and land quietly on the ground next Superboy's crater leaving a tiny crater of my own.

"Knew I didn't need a line," Superboy tells his friends with a smirk.

"And yet creating two seismic events may not have helped us much with the _covert_." Robin snaps at Superboy.

"You didn't even hear mine." I say defensively.

"Because you have to lay low during this mission!" Robin snaps at me. "You cannot use your powers, this is an order."

"An order as whom?" I ask getting a bit irritated.

"The leader."

"And who made _you_ the leader?"

"I have the most experience on field."

"Ok, fine," I say, he _did_ have the most experience after all. "But I will use my powers as my defense."

"Aqualad, Drop B is go." Miss Martian tells Aqualad through the ear com.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad tells us. "I'll track your GPS and roundabout A.S.A.P."

"Roger that," Robin says as he turns on his holographic GPS. We all then follow Robin in the direction of the factory.

We all walk silently in the forest until Superboy suddenly stops. "Did you hear that?"

He had super hearing? Then he must have heard everything when I was fighting with Batman. You have got to be kidding.

"Uhh, no," Kid Flash says as he turns to look at Superboy. "Wait; is this the super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian says dreamily as I stare at them blankly, having a small mental breakdown. Now two more people knew about Hei. In the midst of my mental breakdown I wondered if the rest of the Team could see how obvious it was that Miss Martian liked Superboy.

"Ok, Rob," Kid Flash begins to say and turns to look at a missing Robin. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Superboy, Kid," Aqualad says into the ear coms. "Switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked."

Kid Flash puts on his infrared red goggles. What was the point of that? I could totally feel the footsteps of two groups headed towards each other not too far ahead.

"Got a squad of goons incoming," Kid Flash tells Aqualad as he, Miss Marian, and Superboy move behind a fallen tree. I simply stand there, it's not like the enemy could see me.

"Two squads," Superboy says. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Guns firing follow a few seconds after Superboy finished speaking.

"No super hearing required now," Kid Flash comments.

"Swing wide, steer clear," Aqualad says into the ear com.

"Yeah, yeah," Kid Flash says as he begins walking away. "Just as soon as I find Rob."

Kid Flash then uses his speed to sprint away. More like slide away with the wet mud.

"So much for the stealthy," we hear Kid Flash say through the ear com.

I run with Superboy and Miss Martian to Kid Flash's aide but I end up sitting on a tree since I did have to lay 'low'. I watch as Superboy tackles a buff guy with a mask and ends up pinned with his arm in the air but he then recovers and sends the guy flying to the tree I was sitting on. Robin then decides to jump in.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin asks while fighting two guys. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asks while beating up a guy, his tone accusing. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know." Kid Flash looks to the side as Miss Martian sends two guys crashing into a tree. "Or I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds," Miss Martian says.

I watch from my tree as Robin and Aqualad tie the two groups of guys onto the trunks of trees.

"I recognize these uniforms," Robin says. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad states with his arms crossed.

"Agreed," Robin says. "And since there's clearly no love lost between those cultists and the goons. I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it," Kid Flash says. "Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom," Robin cuts Kid Flash off. "Kobra's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?"

"This team needs a leader," Robin says.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash says pointing at Robin. "Dude you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughs for a few seconds. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got."

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asks Superboy. Pulling my attention to them, all of this could make an awesome TV show.

Superboy shakes his head. "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco."

"You did alright," Superboy tells Miss Martian with a soft smile. In which Miss Martian blushes. This was entertaining, but it made Superboy seem bipolar. Wasn't he glaring at Miss Martian a few minutes ago?

Superboy turns his head to the right. I could hear two of the goons murmuring. Superboy then smirks.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash continues. "You don't even have superpowers."

"Neither does Batman!"

"You're not Batman."

"Closest thing we've got."

The goon with the black and white mask begins laughing. "Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian kneels in front of the masked guy. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Miss Martian's eyes then begin glowing white.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," the guy says. "Bane is not that easy."

"Agh," Miss Martian says as she stands up. "He's mentally reciting fùtbol scores in Español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated," the guy says. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Robin shares a look with Aqualad. Aqualad nods. Was I the only skeptical one in this mess?

I jump off my tree branch and land softly on the ground. "Well, that was interesting." I say as I stare at the said Bane. "Am I the only one who finds this guy untrustworthy?"

"Where were you?" Robin asks me suspiciously. "Besides we have already decided."

"I was on the tree branch you saw me jump off. You told me to lie low, so I did." I reply casually. I face Robin. "You might regret this later."

Robin gives me blank look and he unties the masked guy, this mission was going to go so wrong.

We then follow the guy in silence through the jungle until we reach a cliff were we could see the factory from. Robin pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks around the factory.

"Look at all that product." Robin tells us. "A buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then we need-"

"-to identify the new buyer," Aqualad finishes for Robin.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash says taking off his infrared goggles.

"Yeah," Robin says with a smirk. "You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash asks. "Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane then slides down the side of the cliff and removes a giant rock from a blocked entrance, wiping his hands together after he removed the rock. "Answers are this way," he says pointing into the earth tunnel beyond the entrance. We all follow Bane's example and slide down the side of the cliff.

"So, now el luchador is our leader."

Robin smacks Kid Flash's head in response, while passing in front of him and into the tunnel. After that we follow Robin's example and trail after the masked guy in silence. Me being last, behind Miss Martian and Aqualad. After a few more minutes we come across a metal door where Bane presses his thumb on a hole. A light flashes green as the metal door opens leading to what must be the back of the factory where all the tubes are.

"All clear," Robin says, walks around a corner and disappears. The rest of us follow Bane through the factory.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asks no one in particular.

"No," Aqualad states. "He just does that."

"Stay put," Kid Flash says putting his infrared goggles on. "I'll get our Intel and get back before the Boy Wonder."

"Wait, Kid," Aqualad begins to say, a little too late because Kid Flash had already left.

"Great cheetah command," Bane tells Aqualad who stares at him blankly. We then follow Bane as he heads for the factory's entrance.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad says as him, Superboy, Miss Martian, and I hide behind a large blue crate. The Bane guy decided he was too tall for the blue crate so he hides behind a tall brown crate that was placed directly next to the blue crate we were hiding behind. The entrance to the factory was around one hundred yards away from our location.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product up the line," Superboy adds. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts," Miss Martian says uncertainly.

"What if that Venom is different from this one?" I ask thinking of the possibility.

"Helicopter's coming."

Soon after Superboy's comment we begin hearing the said helicopter. I follow Aqualad, Superboy, and Bane onto a catwalk ass Miss Martian goes outside on her camouflage mode to investigate.

Aqualad closes his eyes. "Sportsmaster. He is the buyer." Aqualad then presses onto the ear com. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?…Agh, I can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. The com is jammed. We need a plan now."

"I have a suggestion," Bane smirks and jumps off the catwalk and onto to unsuspecting cultists. He quickly begins fighting making the cultist begin firing their really loud guns.

"What is he do-" Aqualad begins to say but is cut by a huge thing that comes flying in through the windows of the factory and onto the catwalk, completely destroying it and making us jump off and land near Bane. The thing roars at us. Well, this was bound to be interesting. A pale guy wearing a cape and black pants enters with a girl.

"Destroy them," the guy orders. The huge whatever it was lunges at us making Superboy engage in combat with him. The cultists then begin firing at us. I make a shield of earth in front of me as Aqualad uses his water weapons to deflect the bullets.

"Need any help?" I ask as he begins firing his water at the cultist with his free weapon.

"Do as you like," Aqualad tells me sending me a slight smile.

I smirk and make sudden holes appear under the cultists and making them disappear one by one. I jump out of the way as Superboy and the thing begin fighting behind me. I make a gust of wind throw the flying spear headed to Miss Martian miss by a lot and explode heavily on the ground. I pause as Robin and Kid Flash enter the scene. This was so going to end with an argument.

They quickly enter the fight as I keep making the cultists disappear underground. I form a thick wall of earth in front of me and Aqualad as we begin getting pushed back. Two cultists then appear behind us and are run over by Kid Flash before they had the chance to shoot. I quickly make them then disappear underground.

Three cultists begin firing at us from a catwalk; I clench my fists and make the catwalk fall into one of my underground holes. I quickly make it disappear as the rest of the catwalk collapses.

"Cool," Kid Flash tells me with a smile. I nod and smirk back at him.

"Miss Martian," Aqualad says loudly. "Radio is jammed, link us up."

'Everyone online?' I hear Miss Martian say in my head. I mentally gape, how did she break through my mental walls?

'Yeah,' Superboy says.

'You know it beautiful,' Kid Flash says with a wide grin.

'How did you break through my mental barriers?' I ask still a bit shocked. Desperately hoping no one could hear the shock in my voice through the mental link.

'We can talk about that later.' Miss Martian tells me.

'Good,' Aqualad says. 'Cause we need to regroup.'

'Busy now,' Robin says.

'Robin, now!' Aqualad says through the link after a few minutes.

'We need to retreat,' Aqualad tells us. 'Alcina clear a path.'

I quickly make the cultists disappear into the abyss of my underground holes. I quickly follow Kid Flash into an opened door that lead back to the tunnel we came in through. Superboy quickly slams the door closed after he enters and we quickly follow Kid Flash through the tunnel and away from the metal door.

The big thing quickly breaks the door and lunges at us with cultists firing their guns right behind him.

"Superboy," Aqualad says. "The support beams."

I could've easily done that, I think to myself as Superboy destroys the support beams.

We quickly get out of the way as that part of the tunnel collapses. I could've made that so much tidier.

Aqualad then turns on a glow in the dark red stick.

"How could my first mission as a leader go so wrong," Robin says facing away from us.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad tells him. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. You cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh," Robin begins. "So, I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands? Agh, who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please," Kid Flash exclaims. "I can run circles-"

"Wally," Robin cuts Kid Flash off. "Come on, you know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaims. "It's so obvious."

"Could've told ya," Superboy says with his arms close.

"Ok," Kid Flash says with a smile.

Aqualad turns to me. I nod and give him a small smile of encouragement. Aqualad walks in front of Robin. "Then I accept the burden," Aqualad says and puts his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin smiles widely as Aqualad removes his hand from his shoulder and turns to us. "Alright, first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny," Robin says as we all form a circle around Aqualad and Robin. "That's what I was thinking."

* * *

"Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer," Robin begins while looking at his mini-holographic technology as we all head out of the tunnel. "But it still doesn't track; he doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond the Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash adds. "That takes some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'," Aqualad says as we reach the exit of the tunnel were we find the Bane guy who drops a syringe of the new Venom formula.

"Halt niños," Bane says. "I'm feeling…explosive."

We look up at the five beating bombs that were placed on the ceiling above our heads as Bane held his thumb on the trigger.

"You betrayed us," Aqualad accuses. "Why?"

"I want my factory back." Bane begins.

'Kid you'll need a running start,' Aqualad says telepathically. Miss Martian still had the link on?

"So, I forced you into in the situation were you would either take down my enemies or die trying." Bane smiles. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same affect."

Just as Bane was about to press the trigger, Kid Flash takes it from his hand with his speed. Bane looks down at his hand in surprise.

"With what?" Kid Flash asks while leaning against a tree. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane lets out a shout and is about to attack Kid Flash but Miss Martian lifts him in the air with her telekinesis power. Bane stares down at her as Superboy walks up to her.

"Finally," Superboy says. "Drop him."

Superboy punches Bane in the face as he fell, essentially knocking Bane out. Robin ties Bane to the tree as we head out to the front of the factory. The plan was to plant the bombs onto Sportsmaster's helicopter to avoid the shipment from leaving the island. My part in this plan? Take out the cultists with Kid Flash, how boring.

Miss Martian was the one who had to plant the bombs onto the helicopter, Robin was to entertain the head figure of Kobra and Aqualad and Superboy were to be the distraction for Miss Martian.

I follow Kid Flash as he runs over a few of the cultists. I only had to picture the ground opening under the cultists as they fell underground, and were most likely going to be trapped down there for a while, if not the rest of their lives. I continue trapping the cultists as Kid Flash takes down the one of the cultists by the head of the Kobra and calls part of the gun he grabbed a 'souvenir'. I take down the last of the cultists with Kid Flash as Aqualad takes care of the giant enemy monster, Superboy tries to get to a captive Miss Martian, and Robin fights the bald, half-naked leader of the Kobra.

"Thanks for the workout," Sportsmaster says as he throws Miss Martian at Superboy and enters the helicopter. Not soon after the Miss Martian presses the trigger, making the bomb in helicopter explode and crash down onto the factory.

We jog over to where Robin was under the Kobra's leader's foot.

"I am plagued by mosquitos," the guy says expressionlessly.

"Good," Robin says loudly. "Cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain."

Robin breaks out from under the guy's foot and does a flip landing in front of us. It was six to one, that guy had no chance in winning and he knew it too.

"Another time then," he says and completely disappears after he goes behind the two trees that stood behind him.

"Don't bother," I tell Robin. "He's completely gone."

Of course he ignores me and looks anyway to find the guy gone. Robin turns to us and the burning factory that stood behind us. "We picked the right guy to lead," Robin tells Aqualad with a soft smile. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin laughs.

Aqualad looks down as Miss Martian's bio-ship appears behind us. I walk in last and stand next to Miss Martian as she flies the ship.

"So, how'd you do it?" I ask casually, desperately hoping the link was now broken. "How did you break past my barriers?"

"Um," Miss Martian says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I have great telepathic skills."

"Great doesn't cover it, it's too little of a word," I tell Miss Martian. "To break through my mental barriers, that-that's an incredible task. To be honest, I didn't expect you to be able to do that, but clearly I was mistaken. You should teach me some of telepathic skills."

"Thank you," Miss Martian says uncertainly. "I have always wanted a little sister! Of course I can teach you, anyway, my name is M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan."

"Alcina," I reply and make the ship make a seat by a wall near the glass. I guess the ship did confuse me for a Martian. I was coincidentally away from all of the sidekicks.

* * *

"A simple recon mission, observe and report," Batman says a few inches away from Aqualad's face before facing us all. We were currently being talked-it felt like being yelled-at by Batman in the Mission Room. "You'll each receive a written evaluation, detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." They all turn and look at him. "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy, how you adjust in the unforeseen determines success," Batman says as he begins walking away. And how you choose who leads determines character. You are dismissed, Alcina, can I have a word with you?"

I nod and walk over to him as everyone else leaves. This was either going to be about the mission, or about Hei.

"If this isn't about Hei I'm going to be highly disappointed in you, Bats," I say as I stand next to him.

"This is about Hei but it is also about the Team." Batman tells me. "I was able to get a hold of the number Hei used to reach your father's house, but there is a high chance that he disconnected it. Even so, here is the number."

Batman hands me a slip of paper with a phone number written on it in careful print.

"Thank you so much," I say and throw my hands around Batman's stomach. Batman awkwardly pats my back for a few seconds before I let go. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Now," Batman tells me. "Just because you got your sticky little fingers on his phone number does not mean that you can leave the Team. I can pinpoint Hei's location, but I will only do that if you stay here long enough. Now, about the Team, how are you handling things? Do you get along with them?"

"I'm handling things just fine," I say putting the slip of paper in my pocket. "I'm in neutral terms with everyone in the Team."

Batman nods. "That is all; you can go ahead to the Lounge or the Living Quarters."

I nod and walk out Mission Room, through some of the hallways and into the kitchen with a smile on my face. I hadn't felt so happy in so long. I find Megan making a batter, most likely a cookie batter. I walk to the fridge and grab a water bottle.

"You seem happy," Megan notes with a smile. "Would you like to share the reason of your happiness with me?"

"I got what I came for," I reply while uncapping my water bottle.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?"

"No," I say. "I won't leave until Batman pinpoints the location of the person I'm looking for. That could take a while so don't worry, I won't be leaving you alone with all these stinky men just yet."

"Is the person you're looking for Hei? The one Batman mentioned?" Megan asks me as I take a few gulps of my water. "I mean, not to be rude or to pry into your privacy."

"It is Hei," I say looking at the kitchen ceiling. "I mean what's the point of hiding it; everyone's going to find out eventually so what the hell I'll just tell you now. Umm, me and Hei, we were in love you could say, we were almost always together. We did something horrible-well that is what my father says. I think our actions were justified. Anyway, you know how I mentioned that I was an experiment when we first met?" Megan nods. "Well, I'm like the perfect weapon against the Justice League. I was created to defeat the Justice League by an organization called Cadmus-I don't know if you've heard of them. Cadmus is founded by Lex Luthor; Cadmus is where he creates countless amounts of genetic experiments like me.

"They created me by mixing the DNA of Luke Wayne-my father-, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Batman, an alien named Sorrah from the planet Zehnn, and a few other aliens I completely forgot about. I was the ultimate experiment, I am actually six years old, and I was made at the age ten-year-old. Anyway, me and Hei decided to get revenge on Cadmus-Hei was another one of their experiments. And we didn't want this to happen to anyone else. So, we destroyed five of the top underground floors before we were neutralized, at the time we didn't know it actually had fifty-two underground floors.

"And that's it, my father sent Hei somewhere where I would never find him but not before torturing him in front of my very own eyes. I was completely neutralized, the only thing I could do was watch helplessly as Hei was put through the most horrible pain he had ever felt in his life. They mentally tortured me with that and broke me. I think that was the whole point of torturing Hei. Anyway, I've tried searching for him so many times, but I was always being watched. I actually don't know if I'm being watched right now but it could be a possibility. That's why I need to find Hei, to put Cadmus and maybe Lex Luthor out. It might sound harsh but those are just my thoughts."

"C-Cadmus?" Megan asks me, completely frozen. I nod.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That-that's were Aqualad, Robin, and Kid found-"

"Is that the truth?" Superboy asks me while harshly flipping me around so I could face him. Making me drop the water bottle I was holding all over the ground, I make the water disappear into the air leaving the empty bottle and its cap. Right, super hearing. "Are you making all of this up?!"

"Have you ever heard that it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" I snap at him and rip my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me _ever_ again or you will pay the price."

"Are you telling the truth?" Superboy asks me again completely ignoring what I said.

"That is none of your business," I tell Superboy and begin walking past him but he stops me by grabbing my arm and swinging me back in front of him. Ok, now I was getting angry. "I told you not to touch me again!" I growl out and try to rip my arm out of Superboy's grip to no avail. I glare at him. "Why do you care? It's none of you're damned business."

"It is my business because I'm from Cadmus too!" Superboy snarls at me, I stop. By now all of the Team-excluding Red Tornado-were watching.

I smirk coldly. "I see you're a successful clone, too. Superman, right?" Superboy's grip on my arm tightens. "Let go of my arm before I tear you to shreds. You already know the answer, so I don't see why you're bothering me."

Superboy's grip doesn't loosen. "I wouldn't be taunting me if I were you," Superboy tells me coldly. "You are a clone of how many Leaguers'? Three, one human and over three aliens. Do not taunt me. I want to hear the answer from you."

"I will not say this again, let go of my arm. I _am_ a bomb waiting to explode." I hiss out. "Why do you want to hear the answer from me? Are you looking for some type of comfort by hearing those words? Because you won't, it will not change a single thing."

"Superboy-" Aqualad begins but Superboy cuts him off.

"Shut up!" He yells at Aqualad and looks directly without blinking. "Say it."

"Just who the hell-"

"Say it or I will crush your arm like a grape," Superboy threatens me. "Say it now."

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" I ask calmly, trying to stop what was to come. "A tad bit overboard for some useless words? Crushing my arm, what will that achieve you? It will only get a lot of blood everywhere, and it will heal within an hour."

"Say it."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, since I won't be able to reach you before you _crush_ my arm." I give in. "I, Alcina Terah, am a clone from Cadmus made from the DNA of three different Leaguers', four different aliens, and one human. There, are you happy?"

Superboy drops his hand and looks at the floor before slamming his fist down on the counter, making it crumble down. I look at my arm, the bruise was already gone.

Superboy begins walking away. Now, I kind of felt bad because he known that I wasn't lying but he still thought there was a possibility that those words would make him feel a tiny bit better.

After a few seconds of hesitation I follow him quietly until we're out of earshot. "Do you know what makes it better?" I ask softly. "Crushing the building where you were and releasing the other clones. I'll be doing that after I find my…friend; you can join us if you want."

Superboy stops and nods. I pat his shoulder once and walk into my room. I take a quick shower; change into my pajamas, and lie on my bed, thinking of my day, and how to secretly search for Hei on my own. I just had to find him to finish what we started.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling, I felt tired but I couldn't go to sleep. How sad. I get up and shut off the lights in my room, maybe that would help. And it did, because the next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, please leave a review down below if you can! Until next time! :D**


End file.
